Pipework that conveys kerosene or any other inflammable fluid in the pressurized zone of an aircraft fuselage is:                either what is known as rigid pipework having crimped connections between the various portions of the pipework,        or what is known as floating pipework having connections that allow relative movements of the various portions of the pipework.        
In the case of floating pipework, the pipework is doubled in order to contain and evacuate any leaks of inflammable fluid.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, floating double skin pipework 10 is connected to the structure 12 of the aircraft via a securing connector 14.
This securing connector 14 comprises means 16 for securing to the structure 12 and makes it possible to produce a floating connection between the ends of two portions (18, 20) of the floating double skin pipework 10.
In order to produce this connection, the body 22 of the connector 14 forms an outer channel 24 that ensures the continuity of the outer duct 26 of the floating double skin pipework 10, and the connector 14 comprises an inner tube 28 forming an inner channel 30 that ensures the continuity of the inner duct 32 of the floating double skin pipework 10.
Sealing means 34, such as O-rings, are provided to ensure leaktightness between the outer channel 24 and inner channel 30 and the outer duct 26 and inner duct 32 of the floating double skin pipework 10.
On account of the dangerous nature of the fluids transported, these sealing means 34 have to be inspected regularly, in particular during maintenance work.
To this end, the body 22, and thus the outer channel 24, of the connector 14 is extended at each of its ends by outer sleeves (33-1, 33-2) that make it possible to inspect the sealing means 34 located between the inner channel 30 and the inner duct 32 of the pipework.
These outer sleeves (33-1, 33-2) are secured to the body 22 with the aid of removable securing means 31, and in their interior they comprise seal bearing surfaces (35-1, 35-2) of the sealing means 34 between the outer channel 24 and the inner duct 32 of the pipework 10, the seal bearing surfaces (29-1, 29-2) of the sealing means 34 between the inner channel 30 and the inner duct 32 of the pipework 10 being located inside the inner tube 28.
During particular maintenance work, a worker may need to replace one or more defective portions of the floating double skin pipework 10.
In order to replace a defective portion, a first method consists in completely removing the floating double skin pipework 10 and its connectors 14.
This first method is not optimal since it involves systematically replacing the sealing means 34: each O-ring being removed before being replaced.
In addition, depending on the length of the floating double skin pipework 10 and the number of connectors 14, the removal time may be very long just to replace a portion of the pipework.
Thus, according to a second method illustrated in FIG. 2, the worker removes one or more connectors 14 and, as indicated by the arrow C, slides a connector 14 over a portion 36 of the pipework 10 which is not intended to be replaced, in order to release the defective portion.
This second method makes it possible to protect the seals of the connectors 14 that are not removed and to reduce the removal time.
However, this second method also has drawbacks.
Therefore, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the portion 36 of the pipework 10 which is not to be replaced is suspended by one of its ends on a connector 14 that is not removed, and has a removed connector 14 remaining on and weighing down its other end.
The consequence of this non-removed portion 36 being held in a suspended manner is that the surfaces of the joint bearing surfaces (35-1, 35-2, 29-1, 29-2) of the sealing means 34 of the non-removed connector 14 are damaged.
This is because the non-removed portion 36 is in an inclined position with respect to the axis A10 of the pipework 10, said position not being envisioned when the connector 14 was designed, the design envisioning a maximum angle between the pipework 10 and the connector 14 of more or less 2 degrees.
In more detail, and as illustrated by way of dashed lines in FIG. 1, the inclined position of the non-removed portion 36 gives rise to undesirable metal/metal contacts 38 between the pipework 10 and the seal bearing surfaces (35-1, 35-2, 29-1, 29-2) of the sealing means 34.
Finally, the design of a connector 14 according to the prior art has drawbacks with regard to the second removal method.
Specifically, the securing means 16 do not allow any mobility of the connector 14 with respect to the structure 12; it is necessary to detach the two outer sleeves (33-1, 33-2) of the body 22 of the connector 14 and then to detach the connector 14 from the structure 12 in order to be able to extract the portion of the pipework 10 to be removed from the connector.